ZGMF-X15A Independence Gundam
|developed into=VFMS-X15A Independence Gundam Kai |variants= |unit type=Transformable Prototype Assault Mobile Suit |launched=March 11, C.E.72 |destroyed= |operators=*Principality of Zeon * |known pilots=Shiro Amagi |height=16.7 meters |weight=70.9 metric tons |power plant=*Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor |armaments=*MA-M05 "Ultra-Lacerta" Beam Sword *MMI-453 "Hydra" Gatling Gun x 2 *MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS x 4 |system features=*HMWS High Mobility Wing System *MX2500 "Dome" I-Field Generator * |optional equipment=*M1100 "Balaena-Xiphias" Multi-Phase Beam Rifle **M1100X "Balaena-Xiphias" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon *MA-MV10S Armed Cruising Mobile Shield **M58E4 Four Barrel Beam Gatling Cannon **MA-M01-2 "Lacerta" Beam Saber (stored in shield) |unique aspects= |armour= |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe= |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Chaos |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The ZGMF-X15A Independence Gundam (aka''' Independence')is a mobile suit that appears in 'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Chaos. The unit is piloted by Shiro Amagi. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ZGMF-X15A Independence Gundam is one of two mobile suits designed by ZAFT to replace the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam and the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, it's sister unit is the ZGMF-X14A Liberty Gundam. Production was ordered by Patrick Zala before his death during the Bloody Valentine War. As such, the Independence did not see battle during the war, however it was later launched during the Zeon coup d'etat. While the Liberty was built mostly for defense and support with long range, the Independence was made for solo assault of entire fleets without assistance. The Independence is equipped with four head mounted CIWS, two shoulder mounted beam gatling guns, and a beam saber hard-lined to it's fusion reactor for maximum output. The Gundam also has a high-energy multi-phase beam rifle and a cruise shield that houses an extra beam saber for the Gundam, as well as a four barrel beam gatling cannon. This is possible due to the Neutron Jammer Canceller installed on the Independence, allowing it to use a nuclear reactor for power. The Gundam is also equipped with Phase Shift Armor for additional defense. In terms of maneuverability and speed, the Independence is virtually unmatched, with the only exception being the Freedom. Thanks to it's thrusters and wings equipped on it's back, the Independence is able to achieve better performance than average suits in it's class. The advent of being about to transform into a flight mode to allow for greater speeds is extremely effective especially on solo missions against capital fleets. In addition, the Gundam is equipped with an I-Field generator that is able to create an energy field around the mobile suit that deflects any energy beam that attempts to break through; making it an excellent counterpart to the PS armor, which only works against physical arms. Armaments *'''M1100 "Balaena-Xiphias" multi-phase beam rifle :The Independence Gundam's main ranged weapon, the M1100 "Balaena-Xiphias" multi-phase beam rifle, is a hybrid cannon based off the Freedom Gundam's rail and shoulder cannons. Essentially is a plasma cannon that has three charged "Xiphias" shots stored in it. By selecting one of the charged shots, the pilot can attack forces using anti-beam defenses. The beam rifle is later upgraded at Granada for use against the stolen SLIDEs. *'MA-MV10S Armed Cruising Mobile Shield' :An optional armament for the left arm, the MA-MV10S Armed Cruising Mobile Shield features a M58E4 four barrel beam gatling cannon and a MA-M01-2 "Lacerta" beam saber. Using a modified version of the Dreadnought Gundam's DRAGOON system, the shield is able to be remotely controlled by the pilot. However, unlike previous applications of these systems, it is not intended for combat but rather as a backup/resupply source for the Independence Gundam. As the suit was designed to function 100% self-sufficiently, this was created as a way for the Gundam to receive backup armaments should anything happen to it's standard optional fixed armaments, and as such was rarely used. *'MA-M05 "Ultra-Lacerta" beam sword' :Stored on the right hip, linked directly to the fission reactor, the MA-M05 "Ultra-Lacerta" beam sword is the Independence Gundam's primary weapon. It creates a unique beam blade that can extend to be twice the height of the mobile suit itself. The primary use of this is for destroying capital ships and even small stations. However due to the amount of energy required to extend the beam to that length, it must be used with caution to not overload the power plant. *'MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS' :As with most other mobile suits, the Independence features four head-mounted MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. *'MMI-M453 "Hydra" gatling gun' :Mounted on the shoulders, these two MMI-M453 "Hydra" gatling cannons are designed as anti-personnel and anti-ground defenses for the Independence. System Features *'HMWS High Mobility Wing System' :The HMWS High Mobility Wing System employed on the Independence Gundam is designed to give it unmatched speed and manueverability. It runs equal these categories to the Freedom Gundam and has the added function of transforming into it's "bird mode" the allow for even faster travel. This allows the Independence to achieve greater performance without the assistance of a home ship while it is out on sortie. *'MX2500 "Dome" I-Field Generator' :The MX2500 "Dome" I-Field generator is a defensive component of the Independence Gundam, derived from both Phase Shift and Mirage Colloid technology. Mounted in the center of the chest of the mobile suit, it can create a "bubble" around the mobile suit that will deflect even the strongest particle beam. This feature is most usefull against fleets of enemy ships and against larger high energy beam attacks that cannot be avoided. It put an incredible strain on the fission reactor however and thus can only be used in short bursts at a time. *'Neutron Jammer Canceller' :As with other Gundam units produced by ZAFT at it's time, the Independence is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller , which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows these suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. * Operating System :The Independence uses the Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex operating system. * Phase Shift Armor :Like it's sister unit the Liberty Gundam , the Independence is equipped with Phase Shift armor. Thanks to its N-Jammer Canceller and nuclear reactor the PS armor is capable of being active for a lot longer than on non-nuclear powered suits. History The End of the Bloody Valentine War The Bloody Valentine War came to an end on September 27 C.E.71 at the Second Battle of Jachin Due . During the closing months of the war, Degwin Sodo Zabi began carry out plans for his seperation from the PLANTs and create his own principality that would achieve what ZAFT would not. Using his power and resources, Degwin began setting up his forces and bases of operations during the war, and thus his efforts went unnoticed by the other militaries. Before Patrick Zala's death during the end of the war, he ordered the production of two new Gundam type mobile suits to replace the stolen Justice and Freedom Gundams, one of those suits was the ZGMF-X15A Independence Gundam. After Zala's death, Eileen Canaver took control of the military initially, but then gave over control to Gihren Zabi . Secretly following his fathers orders, Gihren began putting the people in place for the coup d'etat, which included plans to steal the Independence Gundam. Coup D'Etat of Zeon By the start of year 72 of the Cosmic Era, the Zabi's plans were fully in motion, Degwin's teams were all formed, including a team led by Char Aznable of ZAFT. Char had been grooming his team to be the best pilots, he would then lead them to escape ZAFT and join Zeon. Amongst his pilots was Shiro Amagi, who had been assigned to pilot the Independence Gundam based on his performances during the war. Shiro would use the Gundam's abilities to sease victory after victory for Zeon, destroying entire ZAFT fleets single handed and providing long range scout missions to survey the enemy. The Independence would see several conflicts against it's sister unit, the Liberty Gundam, as well as the Gladius and Val Varo. During the battles of Loum and Baldur Bay, Shiro would use the full power of the Independence's beam sword to cut a colony in half in the one instance, and completely destroy another with it's multi-phase beam cannon in the other. At the Battle of A Baoa Qu, Shiro would witness the assassination of the leaders of both Zeon and PLANT , and he would then turn on Zeon using the Independence to help the remaining ZAFT forces overcome and claim victory. In a battle with his former commander Dozle Zabi's Big Zam, Shiro destroys the mobile armor using the beam cannon. The Forefront of Redemption After the events at Luna II, Shiro returns to the PLANTs and is reinstated in the ZAFT military, mostly due to the capabilities of the Independence. With Zeon on the run after loosing at A Baoa Qu, Shiro would use the Independence to secure crucial points for ZAFT, and pursue Zeon's now current leader, Char Aznable. Shiro would encounter his old mentor in several battle against his new Sazabi mobile suit, which was made based on data off of the Independence and proved fairly equal to it in abilities. During this period, the Delaz Fleet successfully captures two abandoned SLIDEs, Ease and Blade, and launches them towards the Moon, as part of Operation Stardust. Having anticipated something like this, Shiro had upgraded the firepower of the Independence's beam cannon at Granada, in the event the colonies would need to be destroyed. However, when the two colonies collided prior to hitting the Moon, Shiro used the Gundam's new cannon to destroy Blade so it would not continue drift towards PLANT, which caused the Independence to suffer severe damages and need repair before being able to go after Ease, which was on course for Earth. By the time repairs are finished, Ease has almost reached the Earth, traveling at max speed, Shiro is able to meet up with Kaze's Liberty Gundam and the rest of the defense fleet as they attempt to stop the colony from falling. However, Char and Gato interfere with their attempt and attack the defense fleet, forcing Shiro to engage them while Kaze attacks Ease. Shiro would cripple Gato's Neue Zeil forcing him to withdraw and focus on the Sazabi, who's funnels would target and destroy the Independence's wings and one leg. Shiro tosses the Independence's beam cannon to Kaze in the Liberty for him to go destroy Ease, and then using the beam sword cuts the Sazabi's legs off and duels with Char. Char makes a final attempt to destroy Shiro with the Sazabi's chest cannon but Shiro stabs it before it can fire and destroys the Sazabi causing a massive explosion. The Independence survives the blast and Shiro watched the colony Ease be destroyed, thus saving the Earth from and ending the war. The Sazabi's cockpit was never found. Not wanting the Gundam used for such destruction again, Shiro maneuvers it into the debris feild and hides it there, he later moves it to Antarctica and upgrades it into the VFMS-X15A Independence Gundam Kai. Variants *VFMS-X15A Independence Gundam Kai Photo Gallery zgmf-x15a.JPG|Independence Gundam zgmf-x15a (flight mode).jpg|"Bird Mode" zgmf-x-a-cockpit.jpg|cockpit buster cannon.png|Multi-phase beam rifle oz-13ms-beamsword.jpg|beam sword shield.jpg|shield xxxg-00w0-machinecannon.jpg|gatling cannon zgmf-x-a-ma-m01.jpg|beam saber Notes *Created using the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam's (Hajime Katoki ver.) main frame/body/wings, replacing the head with that of the GF13-017NJII God Gundam's head, adding the beam sword off the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon, and the M58E4 gatling gun off of the AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker being added to the under side of the shield. The cockpit is the same found on the original Freedom and Justice Gundams as well.